Deutsch Küss
by FransckaFlickan
Summary: Tabla de Germancest. Ser hermanos es más que tan sólo compartir techo y apellido. En especial si eres Oreesama.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota de la Autora:** Como os podreís imaginar, estoy en DA, pero no como dibujante. ¡NO! Como escritora, y como dibujante amateur ergo, estoy en una tabla de memes, que termine hace como dos días y decidía publicar aquí y bleh~

**Dedicatoria:** Con amor para mi WESTTAAAA! Con amor para Andeeh~ y todas/todos los que amamos el Germancest 3 ¡GOD BLESS GERMANCEST! FUCK YEAH!

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes aquí usados NO me pertenecen (what a shame). Sólo los uso para mi insana diversión. El meme le pertenece a ~Shama, que es gringa y mola .

* * *

_Stirn küssen_

Prusia estaba entretenido, revisando unos papeles, algunas cartas... en fin, que el increíble Prusia estaba trabajando. A su alrededor, el pequeño Gilbird revoloteaba, persiguiendo a un niño rubio, que en más de una ocasión chillaba, cuando Gilbird le picaba su rubia cabeza.

El ruido no molestaba a Prusia, es más, lo entretenía. Después de todo, era su hermano el que jugaba ahí, y no le podía decir nada. ¡Nada! Su sonrisa se ensanchó, mientras veía como Ludwig tomaba entre sus manos, con suma delicadeza a Gilbird, y una vez más, emprendía la carrera.

Nadie le advirtió a Gilbert, que en cuanto dejara de ver a su hermano, un fuerte estrépito atacaría su estudio. En cuestión de segundos, Ludwig había tropezado con la alfombra Luis XV que Gilbert tenía, y se había golpeado de forma cruel contra una de las patas de su sofá. No tardó mucho en oír el llanto del menor.

Gilbert se levantó, preocupado. ¡No le podía pasar nada a Ludwig! West, era muy especial para él, y no se perdonaría verlo herido por su culpa. Aunque había sido culpa de el pequeño soldado, por andar corriendo...

_"Hey, West"_, Prusia se acercó a su hermano menor, que lloraba desconsolado en el suelo. De forma lenta, Gilbert lo ayudó a sentarse.

_"¡Hermano, me he golpeado!"_, chilló, entre gimoteos, y abrazándose al mayor. Gilbert se sintió fuerte en ese instante.

_"A ver, déjame verte la frente"_, Ludwig subió el rostro, aún con lágrimas en sus ojos azules, y con ternura, Gilbert le beso la frente._"Ya estas soldado, puedes seguir corriendo"_. De inmediato, la pequeña Alemania dejo de llorar, y un sonrojo se alojó en sus mejillas. Y, con la intención de que Gilbert no le viera, lo abrazó.

_"Hermano, eres el mejor del mundo"_. Y el ego de Prusia creció aún más.

* * *

_Si quieren ver a West en tanga,_

_haz click en el botoncito verde (¿o era azul?)_

_De abajo, harás feliz a muchas hadas y húngaras fujoshis._


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota de la Autora:** -estalla por la emoción. Sólo va un capítulo y tantos comentarios, ¿sabéis que me alegran el día? Bueno, ahora que lo saben, me acabo de dar cuenta que el capítulo anterior no se edito bien, así que la traducción del título era: Beso en la Frente (;. Por eso pondré en los títulos la traducción al español, para evitar complicaciones.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes aquí usados NO me pertenecen (what a shame). Sólo los uso para mi insana diversión. El meme le pertenece a ~Shama, que es gringa y mola .

* * *

_Kuss auf die Nase_

_Beso en la Nariz_

Ludwig dejaba que sus inquietos pies se balancearan por el barandal. Estaba enojado, y eso provocaba que un ardiente rojo tiñera sus mejillas. Sus ojos azules, iban de un lado a otro, con impaciencia, con molestia. Nunca, jamás, le había pasado eso. Gilbert siempre era puntual, y si no podía llegar pronto, enviaba a alguien a por él.

_"Seguro se ha entretenido con algún pollo"_, pensó con amargura. Su cuerpo ya era el de un adolescente, y su temperamento era igual de voluble. Podía estar completamente feliz con su hermano, a desear matarlo en cualquier instante. Y ese día no era distinto.

Le había pedido permiso a Prusia para salir, y disfrutar como un adolescente "normal", aunque él no lo fuera. Después de haberse divertido jugando, había esperado pacientemente por su hermano, el cual siempre aparecía a la hora exacta, para que ambos se fueran de vuelta a la casa.

Pero no ese día. Ese día, Alemania lo esperó treinta minutos, con catorce segundos, y su hermano aún no llegaba. ¡No llegaba! Al fin, a la lejanía, cuando pensaba que las cosas no podrían empeorar, empeoraron. Gilbert era perseguido por un montón de pollos. Ludwig tan sólo saltó al suelo, y ni se preocupó por voltear a ver a Gilbert.

—¡West! Perdón por tardarme, pero el increíble yo encontró a estos increíble pollos, y pensé que como era tan increíble, debía traerlos a la casa—, el albino hablaba solo, Ludwig ya estaba un metro más lejos, con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón—. ¡West no puedes ignorar a Oreesama!

En una fracción de segundo, Gilbert lo alcanzó. Listo para reprenderlo, le hizo darse la media vuelta, tirándolo del brazo—. A Oreesama no lo ignoras, West, porque si lo haces yo...—, y con la misma facilidad con la que giró al menor, recibió un beso en la punta de la nariz.

Se quedo sorprendido. West acababa de besarle la punta de la nariz, en un ataque de completa bipolaridad, ¿acaso no era extraño? Si fuera Antonio, eso le hubiera causado gracia, pero en realidad le dejaba perplejo. Ludwig le miraba fijamente, y lentamente, el color carmín de los ojos de Prusia, se presentó en la cara del menor. ¡Estaba loco! ¿Cómo había besado a su hermano así?

—¡Eres tan tierno West! —y le abrazó, olvidando que estaba molesto con él._  
_

* * *

_Como soy daltonica, si no picas el botón azul de abajo,_

_Gilbert no te dejara admirar sus cinco metros_

_(;_


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota de la Autora:** Sé que me he tardado una eternidad en escribir aquí, y en todas partes. Debo muchas historias por está temporada, pero sepan entender que he pasado por varios momentos difíciles. Primero que nada, no tenía ganas de subir el siguiente beso porque sentía que algo le faltaba. Como realismo (el beso en la oreja se me hace tan poco realista fuera de un lemon), así que estuve editando y editando el capítulo hasta que me agradó.

Segundo, el día viernes tuve un altercado relacionado con los besos xD Así que desde el sabado no me quería acercar, por nada del mundo, a mis escritos. Además de que estaba hiperventilando encerrada en mi cuarto, debajo de mi cama xD. Entonces, no me acerque al computador mas que el sábado, y realmente sentí _taaaaan_ gacho (feo) al saber lo que había provocado. Lo que provocó que mi hermana me odiará un poco más (:.

Y Tercero, todo se junto con la celebración en mi país del Día de Muertos. Donde tengo que ayudar en casa para hacer el altar, sumando que me he enfermado (el que me beso es responsable), y que mi hermana está más huraña que de costumbre. Así que se me han juntado muchas cosas, demasiado eventos desafortunados y otros que estan dando un giro dramatico a mi vida (sí, como en las películas). Dónde no sé cómo terminarán las cosas.

Sin más, los dejo con el capítulo y espero les guste. ¡_Kises de Hersheys_!

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes aquí usados NO me pertenecen (what a shame). Sólo los uso para mi insana diversión. El meme le pertenece a ~Shama, que es gringa y mola.

* * *

_Kuss auf die Ohr_

_Beso en la Oreja_

No entendía porqué estaban ambos ahí, acostados en el pasto y mirando el cielo. La situación era vergonzosa, y a hasta cierto punto, excitante. Tanto tiempo siendo furibundo, cortante y cruel con su hermano... jamás había pensado en que él le quería tanto. Esperaba que se alejara con su mal humor, y que lo dejara en paz. Pero parecía que Gilbert era demasiado terco para aceptar un "no" por respuesta.

—Hermano, sigo sin entender tu punto —murmuró Ludwig, después de un prolongado silencioso. Observaba el perfil de su hermano. Su sonrisa lobuna y el resplandor de sus ojos carmesí, impregnados con el brillo de las estrellas.

—¿Cuál punto, West? —Gilbert seguía observando la infinidad del cielo—. Sólo quería sacarte a ver las estrellas. Deberías disfrutarlo.

Ludwig gruñó bajo. últimamente ya no tenía tiempo para nada. Tenía que trabajar, encargarse de una nación que cada día crecía más. Aún estaba abrumado por la velocidad en que había pasado de ser un niño llorón, a un adolescente confuso. Sus cambios de ánimo afectaban sus infraestructuras nuevas, y su altanería sugería un verdadero calvario para quienes trataban con él.

Excepto Gilbert.

El albino vivía en una burbuja de plástico, imposible de quebrar. Ni siquiera las miradas furibundas del rubio le atemorizaban. Tan sólo le daba risa. Y Ludwig odiaba eso. Se levantó rápidamente de su lugar, cansado de seguir jugando así. No le veía nada gracioso al asunto, no soportaba mirar las estrellas, y luego el rostro tan pacifico de su hermano. Era _demasiado_ para él. Especialmente por sus problemas con sus zonas vitales.

—West —gruño Gilbert, aún sin mirarlo—. Vuelvete a acostar, o me obligaras a tirarte.

—Entonces tirame —respondió de forma cortante. Sus ojos azules brillaban con furia, retándolo, buscando un motivo para pelearse. El tono fue suficiente para Gilbert, que no toleraba la altanería de su hermano (ni siquiera de otro ser que no fuera él). Y comenzó a chillar de forma histerica en contra del rubio.

Alemania seguía esperando un golpe, un algo, pero sólo escuchaba como Gilbert gritaba un montón de cosas que ante sus oídos perdían significado. La furia se cmabio por confusión, que se intercalo a un deseo extraño. Los labios de Gilbert brillaban por la saliva que esté escupía, mientras le hablaba sobre el repseto y sobre lo increíble que era. En todos sus años de vida, Ludwig jamás pensó que aquello se viera tan bien, y lentamente sin pensarlo, con nada en mente, se acercó.

Gilbert seguía en su lugar sin notar la cercanía del alemán. Demasiado perdido en alagarse a sí mismo, olvidó que estaba a escasos centímetros de su más apetitoso buffet: Alemania. Cada vez más cerca, Gilber comenzó a quedarse callado, concentrandose en los movimientos indecisos y torpes del rubio.

_Crack._

El ruido fue suficiente para romper la concentración de Gilbert. Esté giró la cabeza, al instante en que Ludwig, de forma torpe y brusca, arremetía contra su oreja, mordiendola de forma incosciente, tirándose ambos al suelo. Al sentir el sabor salado del sudor de Gilbert, Ludwig descubrió que estaba en aprietos.

_Continuara..._

* * *

_Haz feliz a esta triste escritora_

_que tan sólo escribe para no quemarse las neuronas con la TV._

_Harás feliz a Gilbird~._


End file.
